


A Dream Team Kinktober

by cosmic_kisses



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, BoyxBoy, Breathplay, Breeding, Bukkake, Cockwarming, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fucking Machine, Georgenap, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, RPF, Role Reversal, Sadomasochism, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stockings, Stripping, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, collaring, degrading, dream team, dreamnap, dreamnotfound, dreamnotnap, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_kisses/pseuds/cosmic_kisses
Summary: Kinktober (Started 9 days late) with various Dream Team ships. Check first chapter for Days/Kinks/Ships/Note: The Dream Team have stated they are perfectly comfortable with shipping and sexualization. I would not be posting this otherwise.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228





	1. Preface

Welcome to my first Kinktober ever! Dream Team Edition

The days are as follows:

Day 1 - Knifeplay - DreamNotFound

Day 2 - Cockwarming - GeorgeNap

Day 3 - Orgasm Denial - DreamNap

Day 4 - Breathplay - GeorgeNap

Day 5 - Double Penetration in Two Holes - DreamNotNap

Day 6 - Sensory Deprivation - DreamNotFound

Day 7 - Breeding - GeorgeNap

Day 8 - Bukkake - DreamNotNap

Day 9 - Somnophilia - DreamNotFound

Day 10 - Daddy Kink - DreamNap

Day 11 - Stockings - GeorgeNap

Day 12 - Dacryphilia - DreamNap

Day 13 - Spanking - DreamNotFound

Day 14 - Collaring - GeorgeNap

Day 15 - Massage - DreamNap

Day 16 - Fucking Machine - DreamNotFound

Day 17 - Threesome - DreamNotNap

Day 18 - Petplay - GeorgeNap

Day 19 - Mirror Sex - DreamNap

Day 20 - Overstimulation - DreamNotFound

Day 21 - Exhibitionism - DreamNap

Day 22 - Sadomasochism - GeorgeNap

Day 23 - Shower Sex - DreamNotFound

Day 24 - Masturbation - DreamNap

Day 25 - Bondage - GeorgeNap

Day 26 - Stripping - DreamNotNap

Day 27 - Role Reversal - DreamNap

Day 28 - Crossdressing - GeorgeNap

Day 29 - Praise Kink - DreamNotNap

Day 30 - Sex Toys - DreamNotFound

Day 31 - Free Day! Phone Sex - GeorgeNap

Please bare in mind that I am an honors high school student who has lots of things on his plate. I'm a busy person. Despite this, I will try my hardest to release chapters on schedule, ignoring the fact that I am already 9 days late.


	2. Day 1 - Knife play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One of DT Kinktober! A little rough, a little soft with extra soft aftercare at the end.. as a treat.

"You gotta tell me if it gets to be too much, okay?" 

"I will, just.. fuck, just do it already." 

Dream smiled softly, reassuring himself as much as he was reassuring George. He'd never get used to George's needy, whiny voice, begging him to make him feel good. It was more than enticing, it was.. hypnotizing. 

He fiddled with the knife in his hand. It was decorative by nature, could never be used practically in cooking or fighting. It was beautiful really, Sapnap had called it a 'Kris Dagger'. He exhaled softly, calming his nerves. It wasn't that this was new or anything, he'd been in this situation countless time. George underneath him, legs spread in anticipation, waiting for any move that Dream would make next. He could tell the man was nervous, and he'd do anything to calm that nerve. Dream pressed a soft kiss to George's cheek, and act almost too innocent for the series of events that was about to unroll next. Dream trailed the tip of the blade down George's pale stomach, enticing a whine from the man. He set the knife down momentarily, pressing George's knees even further apart, giving him easy access to his thighs, exactly the area he wanted to access. George watched with close eyes, examining every motion that Dream made, his eyes locked on the curved blade as he moved it further and further down his body. He traced the curves of George's V-line, making an effort to avoid his true final destination with the blade. 

"You know, the more you stare, the more nervous you're going to be." 

"S-shut up, I know that." 

This earned a dark glance from Dream, call it a warning. He knew George loved to talk back, it was in his nature. Since they were trying something new.. he figured he'd be a little more lenient than usual. George's sights didn't fluster, though. They were still closely set on what was now his knee. Dream traced the blade up from his knee, to his inner thigh, being careful not too apply much pressure just yet. Dream got lower, his eyes looking up to George from between his thighs. He pressed a kiss to George's inner thigh, something both affectionate and reassuring. Dream pressed the blade into the fleshy part of his left thigh, making an effort to almost ask for permission to do anything further. 

"Please.. mark me, Dream," 

These words sent a buzz of electricity up Dream's spine, the energy going directly to his now quickly filling cock. He started slow, applying only the smallest bit of pressure now, though it was enough to cause a small cut onto the skin, something comparable to a papercut. He carved the skin, writing a small "D" into it, not wavering his eye contact with George. He watched his body language, for any signs of unpleasant discomfort or panic. George's reaction wasn't even close to pain. He inhaled sharply at the first cut, but this sound quickly morphed into soft, whimpering moans. This kind of reaction from George only pressed Dream to do more, say more. He hummed softly as he carved the "R", only piping up as he started the "E". 

"Look at you.. whining for more while I carve my name into your skin. Tell me, who do you belong to, George?" 

George whined, his achingly hard cock bouncing at the insinuation that he was property, something that was owned. He didn't give a straight answer at first, blushing deeply from being spoken to like this. In response, Dream stopped, and opting instead to sit up with a falsely annoyed sigh. He tilted George's chin with the tip of the blade, making him connect his pleading eyes with Dream's dark ones. 

“I expect an answer, doll." 

George whimpered, his breathing heavy, wanting nothing more than for dream to continue with his marking. "Y-yours, I'm yours, Dream." 

This answer was taken with a simple groan. "I'll ask again." Dream punctuated this with a press of the wrong side of the blade to George's neck. "Who owns you?" 

"You, sir! I.. I belong to master!" 

Dream smiled, the use of his given titles exactly what he was looking for. He continued his marking, a physical claim, quickly and with earnest. He had other plans for the blade, this definitely wasn't going to be the end of it's use. Almost hastily, he carved an "A", and finally, the "M". He sat back to admire his work, just for a moment, looking at the cuts with a soft smile. He ran his thumb over the fresh marks, earning a moan from his partner. "Please, I.. I can't wait much longer, please-" 

"So needy.. Always so needy. What do you want, mon amour?" 

"I.. I want to ride you, Sir, please," 

Dream smiled softly, glancing up and down George's body, his shoulders and face pink with humiliation and need. He thought for a moment, considered every possibility that would leave George writhing and screaming with pleasure. A small voice pulled Dream from his trance, a small little tone, a request for attention.

"Don't.. Don't prep me. I want to feel you, a-all of you." 

Dream groaned, his head falling down for a short moment, needing to reset himself after hearing that. Nevertheless, he nodded, getting up from between George's legs to open the drawer on their nightstand, fiddling through it's contents before pulling out a small bottle of lube. He threw the bottle to George, who was now sitting on his knees at the end of the bed, waiting for Dream to return. Dream took this time to remove his own clothes, slipping off everything until he was fully exposed, hard cock in plain view. George was practically salivating at the sight. 

Dream laid back onto the pillows, his hands intertwined behind his head. He was ready, willing, and did not plan to get involved in the slightest. George took the opportunity to sit himself onto Dream's stomach, preparing himself both mentally and physically for the stretch. He squirted some of the lube onto Dream's cock, not even bothering to spread it all the way onto it before sitting up, lining Dream's cock with his entrance and sinking down ever so slowly.

"Big, s'fucking big, oh my god, I feel so full sir, p-lease..." George rambled on, already feeling weak and fucked out without even moving. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lowered himself down lower, finally bottoming out with a moan. He sat still for a minute, his thighs shaking with the effort it took to get himself adjusted and keep his body upright. Dream exhaled slowly, the feeling of George this tight around him feeling like he was going to suffocate. He felt tears well in the corners of his eyes, closer and closer to spilling over every second. Not because he was in pain, no. In fact, it was the pleasure, so strong and overwhelming. "You're doing so well, my prince. You feel so good, shit," Dream mumbled, causing the brunette to let out a happy, needy whimper. His hands fell onto Dream's chest, his face looking down to Dream's. He began to move his hips, ever so slowly, every small, slow movement making him moan desperately. 

"You sound so pretty, baby. So so fucking beautiful,"

George whined, bouncing his hips as well as he could despite the aching stretch and the overwhelming fullness. He blushed at the words of praise, wanting to hide his crimson face in his hands. Dream knew exactly how to get to him, and because of that he was forever grateful.

"I-I won't be able to last long if you talk to me like that.."

"That's alright, sweetheart. No reason to hold back." 

George scoffed softly between loud moans, the pace of his riding beginning to speed up. He picked his ass up before dropping back down onto Dream's cock, loud moans pushing out of him with every drop. George continued this way for a while, a slow but comfortable pace set by the smaller man. He had gotten himself used to Dream's thickness now, and could easily bounce onto the length. He pressed his hands onto the mattress on either side of Dream, who promptly placed his hands on top of George's. He intertwined their fingers, and all Dream could do was stare up at the brunette with so much love and adoration in his eyes.

"You're-fuck- you're giving me that look again, Master."

Dream smiled softly, bringing George's left hand to his lips and kissing the top softly. He knew especially just how strong George's praise kink was, and it only made him rush to praise him and kiss him as much as he possibly could. 

"Just admiring my pretty baby, that's all." He replied with a grin, causing George to look away, bouncing on his cock faster. He was close, both he and Dream could tell, that all too familiar tightening of his walls around the dirty blond's cock, the pooling of heat in his lower stomach, it was every sign his orgasm was drawing near. 

"I'm close, sir,"

Dream hummed, reaching his free hand to stroke George's cock at a rapid pace, pumping the length dripping in precum in between his tight fist. The unexpected action earned heavy breaths from George, who had stopped moving completely, opting instead to thrust into Dream's fist with an intense speed. 

"Cum for me, angel." 

Those words were all that Dream had to say before George was fucking himself rapidly on Dream's cock, blabbering mixes of curses and Dream's name, before releasing all over both of their stomachs, the tears finally spilling over and pouring down George's cheeks as the pleasure came to a climax. He flopped off of Dream, allowing the larger man to pump himself to completion not much long after George did. 

George scooted close to Dream, letting his head rest atop the blond's chest and his arm wrap around his waist. 

"You did so well, baby, I'm so proud of you." Dream commented, pressing a kiss to George's temple. George smiled widely, only burying his face deeper into the taller man's chest.

"Do you need water or anything, sweetheart?" 

George just nodded his head, seemingly now exhausted, and just wanting quiet cuddles. This was common after a round, especially after trying something new that worked out. And so, Dream didn't pressure the issue. Though, he figured they would have to get up and clean themselves off soon. 

For now though, he'd deal with the stickiness if it meant cuddles from his boyfriend.

One of them, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eee there's chapter one! it's actually 12:23 am, so i barely missed the deadline, but i'm counting it done :) i hope y'all enjoy this, it's shorter than i would usually do but i was not having good creative juices today. 
> 
> give me suggestions on how to improve or just tell me what you enjoyed if you'd like!


End file.
